Kal Norr
Kal Norr was a fierce warrior and powerful Jedi Guardian. He served the Jedi Order and the New Republic with honor and courage. Then Darth Invisus came, and the brave Jedi Knight Kal Norr vanished. In his place stood the vicious Sith Lord, Darth Malice. Biography Early Life & Jedi Training Darth Malice, formerly known as Kal Norr, was born to a wealthy family on the planet Kirin. When he was 3 years old an unknown Jedi Knight stumbled upon him at his fathers place of business. The Jedi was there to meet with Norr's parents because they were helping to fund a growing rebellion to oppose the Galactic Empire, despite the fact that Kirin was not under Imperial control. His parents feared that eventually the Empire would expand into the Unknown Regions, where their planet was located. The Jedi explained that Kal had potential and so they let him take their son. It was just in time too. Within a month, disciples of the Emperor found and executed Norr's parents. Kal accompanied the unknown Jedi for nearly six months before he was passed on to his master, Jedi Knight Vida Naami. She took Kal and trained him into Knighthood. They had many adventures together, battling the Galactic Empire as well as taking on crime lords such as the Hutts. Eventually, their luck ran out and they were found by the notorious bounty hunter, Boba Fett, who had come to claim the bounties the Hutts had placed on them. He killed Vida with ease, but Kal managed to escape. The Jedi Order & the New Republic He eventually found a group of Jedi reforming the order. He joined at once and offered his assistance to the Council. The galaxy was in disarray, however, and he, remaining a member of the order, also joined the New Republic Navy and was quickly given the rank of General by Commodore Archolonus Tardun, commander of the New Republic Fifth Expeditionary Fleet. Kal served as Tardun's General for some time. Ilan Garuda & The Sith During a mission for the Republic, the Fifth Expeditionary Fleet was ambushed by the Hammer of Darkness, the flagship of the Sith Brotherhood. The Republic vessels were subdued quickly and troops boarded the ships that still supported life. They located Kal, who had all ready felt the presence of the Sith Lords through the Force. He allowed himself to be taken quietly in order to stop these new enemies of the Republic and the Jedi. He was brought aboard the Hammer of Darkness where the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Invisus, and his apprentice, Darth Nemesis, confronted him. They were attempting to break his spirit, to have him fall to the Dark Side. In an impressive display of skill Kal killed the Hands of Darkness, a team of Dark Jedi who served the Dark Lord. However, he was unable to defeat the Sith. Darth Invisus brought him down using Force Lightning and then took him to a holding cell where he entrusted his apprentice to break the Jedi. Lord Nemesis was successful. Kal's body was broken, and so he accepted the Dark Side in order to heal himself. Darth Invisus returned and renamed the fallen Jedi. Kal Norr was now Darth Malice, Sith Marauder. Darth Malice then accompanied his new master, Darth Invisus, to the planet Tarix, where they met and confronted Sadis and his apprentice, Sirena. Both showed great potential of becoming new additions to the growing Sith Brotherhood, and after Sadis swore his allegiance, and thus Sirena's, they were granted the title Darth, and admitted into the Brotherhood. With Darth Nemesis having passed his final test and becoming a full-fledged Sith, Malice became Invisus' new apprentice, and began learning the ways of the Sith. Because his conversion was fresh, Invisus kept his apprentice tucked away within the borders of the Shadow Imperium, in order to keep him from turning back to the Jedi Order and, thus, revealing the secret of the Sith's return as the Brotherhood. However, the time came when Invisus saw Malice ready to begin operating on his own. And, so, he put his apprentice in command of the Hammer of Darkness, operating with Jakeston Alarni as they played their part in the Corporate Sector Rebellion. Invisus had recognized Malice's work as a general, and could not deny the fact that he made an excellent tactician. Thus, Malice was the commander of the Imperium's ground forces in the campaign to overthrow the Coprorate Sector and establish a puppet government for the Brotherhood to operate out of. Upon completion of these efforts, Malice returned to Invisus' side until the Sith Revolution, lead by Darth Trayus. During Trayus's final move to secure the Imperium as his own, Darth Malice was struck down in combat. However, rather than killing the Sith, Rahk'neqah insisted that Darth Trayus spare his life, and bend his will to serve him, in place of Invisus. The process was successful, thanks to the Nomad Soul's influences over the young Sith, and Darth Malice resumed his work for the Sith Brotherhood after a successful recovery. Servant of Chaos Trayus kept Malice as a well-guarded secret from the rest of the Brotherhood, including Invictus himself. Only one of Trayus's followers, Roghehk, knew of the Kiri's survival and "reconstruction." The Noghri kept this to himself, however, which allowed Trayus an ace up his sleeve. But this ace was not for the purpose of maintaining his hold on the Crimson Empire and Sith Brotherhood. Rather, he did not want all the work he was putting into his secret apprentice to go tainted by external influences. The goal was an absolute loyal servant to him and his ideals. After months of painstaking reconstruction procedrues through the Force, Trayus finally deemed his "experiments" a success. Darth Trayus decided to test his new apprentice in battle, and pitted him against his greatest challenge yet; participating in the destruction of the City of the Jedi. At the end of the battle, Malice was reassigned to Dromund Kaas, and was later charged with the task of giving specialized training to Sathine Teyir, to better prepare her upcoming role in Trayus's insidious Shadow War. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Combat Darth Malice wielded two single bladed lightsabers that coudl connect at the ends of the hilts to become a double-bladed weapon. He used either weapon choice with deadly skill. Malice was proficient with the various forms of lightsaber combat. While he was no absolute master of the lightsaber, he had trained in the various forms to where he had his own unique style. Most notably, Darth Malice had master Shii-Cho, Ataru, and Juyo, incorporating these forms of lightsaber combat into his developed mastery of Jar'Kai, Sokan, and Saberstaff Combat. In addition to this specific mastery, Malice also became proficient in the new forms of combat; Fast Style, Medium Style, and Strong Style. He often utilizes this proficiency during his fights against his enemies by adopting them into his mastered styles of combat. While he held this specific mastery, during Malice's tutelage under Darth Invisus, Darth Sadis, and Darth Trayus, he learned many maneuvers from both the remaining orthodox, and the various unorthodox, forms. While he was nowhere near a master of these forms, he did hold enough knowledge to know how to execute these maneuvers, and teach others about these maneuvers and how to execute them. Along with his skills with the lightsaber, Darth Malice was a master of both Teräs Käsi and Echani Art. The Force Malice displayed a reasonable amount of competence in telekinesis during his tutelage as both a Jedi Knight and a Sith Lord. He demonstrated proficiency with advanced powers, such as Force Lightning, during his assignment as mentor to Sathine Teyir. During the same training sessions, Malice also demonstrated a resistance to Force Lightning, shrugging off a barrage unleashed by the dark Jedi when he provoked her into a fury against him, and he even showed the ability to absorb, counter, and reflect the lightning back against her. Darth Malice was skilled in combining Force talents with mechanics. Both Invisus and Trayus provided the funds and schematics he needed, and provided their apprentice with a secret facility on Testria (and, later, Dromund Kaas) in which to work. There Malice constructed machines and weapons to aid him in his missions for the Brotherhood. Finally, where Malice was especially gifted, was in the arena as an assassin. Darth Invisus taught him how to conceal himself completely from the senses, as well as how to detect one that had done so, making him a very dangerous agent for covert operations and a prime choice for forward operations which required the upmost discretion. Category:Characters Category:Cadden Category:Shadow Imperium Category:Sith Brotherhood Category:Crimson Empire Category:Assassins